A Change in Perspective
by G.D. Moreau
Summary: When Phyllis comes into the lives of the 16th precinct, ADA Alex Cabot has some competition for resident Ice Queen, even though she's only 17 years old. Starting on opposing sides, Phyllis clashes with most people in her path, but something about her makes Olivia think she isn't quite a lost cause. When disaster strikes, can Phyllis accept the help she doesn't believe she deserves?


"Max, can you push the call back to 10:00; also, I have an interview across town today and I need you to man the fort while I'm gone, but I shouldn't be long" I strode across the office, my nervous assistant Max jotting down nots feverishly.

"You're pacing again" He stated without looking up. Max was about the only person at the firm who wasn't afraid of me, and I'd almost fired him because of it before I realised he was the best out there; and a part of me admittedly did want one person not afraid to tell me when I was wrong.

I gave a pointed glare in his direction "I already called the driver so while I'm gone I need you to print up the deposition lawsuit and try not to do anything stupid."

I grabbed my briefcase before turning on my heel and swiftly left my office; as I walked across the company floor people nearly dived out my way to avoid contact, people were hiding half-read newspapers and switching their computer screens from online games to actual work. The volume dropped a notch or two and I supressed the urge to roll my eyes at a few of them.

Monty was waiting with the door held open by the time I made it to the building's exit, tipping his hat as usual and as if he was still stuck in the 50's.

"Good morning Phyllis." He said, closing the door and walking back around the front.

"Morning Monty; I need you to take me up to the District Attorney's office please. I should only be about 15 minutes so if you don't mind I need you to wait up. And you don't need to hold the door open for me, don't want you to brake a hip or something." I listed off, and joked at the end to try appeasing my nerves.

He chuckled, and didn't even argue this time, as he'd just come back from hip replacement surgery. I knew that I'd have to find somebody else soon, as he was retiring less than a year from now and I still wouldn't have my license by then.

I took a second to put down the mask and show my nervousness about the meeting, I'd already got the job, but I knew I was pushing it by representing an alleged rapist 2 months before I start working for the DA's office.

'Deep breath' I internally lectured.

I had worn my favourite black skirt suit to help with the nerves, and my new nude pumps that I'd ordered nearly a month ago, along with a deep blue, silk blouse tucked in. I flipped the mirror compartment of my blush to check for imperfections; the makeup was all still perfectly in place, but as usual couldn't fully hide just how young I was.

I reapplied eyeliner just-in-case just as we went over a bump and I suddenly had a big black spot on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Monty turned to check, and couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw the spot.

"It's not your fault" I fumed "but I have half a mind to sue the damn city."

"You're nervous?" He asked, but it was really more of a statement; sometimes I thought he knew me too well for my liking, but it didn't matter because he wasn't just another lawyer, he is a friend.

"I'm fine" I answered back, not bothering to try lying well.

"Okay" he chirped back in his slightly southern accent, even though I knew he called my bluff.

By the time we arrived I had managed to wipe the black smudge off my face and re-apply my makeup.

"Thanks Monty, I'll see you in a bit" I said as I turned back into business mode; cold facial expression, walking in quickly and confidently as I made my way to see Judge Donnelly.

On my way in I brushed shoulders with a woman quickly walking out "Sorry" she absentmindedly muttered as she stared at a pile of papers in her arms. I looked back again and realised that was one of the current ADA's; more specifically ADA Alexandra Cabot, the women I would go up against in court tomorrow.

"Judge Donnelly?" I knocked, even though the door was open.

"Yes, yes come in" She mumbled, finishing paperwork.

I sat in the chair across from her and got really ready to fire back at anything she had to say against me when she spoke "I hear you're representing Haze Manning in the upcoming trial".

'So that's where this is going' I realised, "Yes, that's correct."

"You do realise this is troubling for the office being so close to your starting date, what with the whopping conflict of interest." She looked up at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What I realise, is that I will have finished this trial in plenty of time to spare for my starting date, I also realise that there is no conflict of interest because as of right now I do not work for you, I can assure you I am loyal to who my client is and who I'm working for. And lastly, when you see the trial it'll be a good opportunity to reassure yourself regarding the amount of money you threw at me so I would take the position. I imagine you will not preside over this case though because that does seem like a 'whopping' conflict of interest. Have a nice day." I curtly nodded and strode out of the room, my voice the same monotone throughout my little speech.

 **-Arraignment Court, the next day-**

"Case 1702 the people vs. Haze Manning" I heard, as my client and I stood up, proceeding to our place across from Ms. Cabot, who, as expected, looked completely dumfounded as to why a teenager was anywhere near a presumed rapist.

While the courtroom assistant caught the judge up on the case, she finally uttered out "I don't understand; I assumed you were his kid or something."

"Evidently you were wrong; Defense Attorney Phyllis Vidal, pleasure." I didn't bother sticking out my hand, and instead fixed the cold look on my face to show a slight smirk.

Haze Manning just kept quiet and looked straight in front of him like I had previously instructed him to.

"The charges are rape in the second degree and assault in the first." The lady continued; stopping Cabot and I's showdown.

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Serani asked, with a bored voice.

"Not guilty your honor." I spoke, and checked to make sure Manning was looking the Judge in the eyes.

Whether he actually was a rapist or not he had been blessed with light blue, _innocent_ looking eyes, which I assured him we would use to our advantage.

"People on bail?" he asked, looking a second to long at me before shaking his head and turning to ADA Cabot.

"We request remand your Honor; the defendant committed a violent crime, and has the means and motive to flee, he is a flight risk." She chattered off in an official tone.

"My client has no criminal record and has strong family ties; the evidence brought forth by the people is highly circumstantial and subjective. Not only that, but we move to strike my client's statement 'she got what she deserved' from evidence, as it was spoken at the end of a 19 hour interrogation where my client was not allowed rest of any kind or offered food other than a small glass of water and a few stale crackers." I listed off; hiding my smirk as Cabot opened and closed her mouth, totally sandbagged by the news that I would put through a pre-trial motion at a bail hearing.

"Mr. Manning was also subjected to physiological manipulation throughout the course of this interrogation." I finished.

"Counsellors approach the bench." Judge Serani snipped, suddenly awake from his bored daze.

"This is a highly inappropriate show of intimidation that defense has brought up to-" Cabot was cut off by the Judge.

"I'm impressed by your knowledge of courtroom loopholes so to speak, and am actually inclined to forward your motion but you need another judge's signature pre-signed on the correct licencing document in order for a pre-trial motion to be brought up at a bail hearing." He explained.

I set the pre-signed documents on his desk "These papers?"

"You may return to your desks counselors" he spoke to us and then to the court "Motion carried, evidence 17 is excluded, bail is set at 10'000, and the defendant will surrender his passport. Court adjourned."

Manning hugged me, and I stiffly smiled at him "Max will take care of the bail paperwork and have you out of holding in the next hour, I will send you a car" 'not Monty' "and all you have to do until trial is stay at your house and give the detectives no reason to bother you.".

With that I strode out, catching a glimpse of Cabot in the halls with a female detective who had been sitting in on the bail hearing.

"I just don't understand; I've never heard of a pre-trial motion being put through at a bail hearing like that! I simply cannot believe that a _teenager_ just handed me my ass on a silver platter!" She complained to the detective.

I strode right up to her and the detective "Tu silices gremiumque sursum in melioris Latinis. vobis in curia." Then swiftly turned hearing the click of my heals on the courthouse floor.

"What did she say?" I heard the detective ask Cabot.

"You better brush up on your Latin. See you in court"

 **Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter! the story starts off a little slow but in the next few chapters once the premise of the story is set it'll get more interactive with Det. Olivia Benson, ADA Alexandra Cabot and the rest of the squad. Please Review!**


End file.
